


It's not just Parsletongue

by Zoya1416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anatomy, Crack, F/M, Hemipenes, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: On her wedding night Ginny faces an unexpected challenge.





	

"So when were you going to tell me?" 

Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter, was sitting on a large fluffy bed in her beautiful lacy nightgown, knees pulled up to her chest.Her glare seemed hot enough to burn. 

She'd rammed herself upright against the headboard and grabbed the sheets over her. At the foot of the bed Harry sat with only his socks on. He'd pulled off his boxers a minute ago and now held them over his lap.

"Ummm.We were fighting the war for years, and it never seemed the right time."

"Not even when you asked me to marry you?" She sneered at him. 

"Ummm.I honestly didn't think it would matter. It doesn't have to matter."

Ginny might not have had sex before--well, she hadn't had sex before, but there were books. Beside all the flowery words about 'when two people love each other' and 'don't feel pressured into making this decision,' there was useful advice and pictures about using condoms. 

In another, more secret, book passed around by the Gryffindor girls, there were pictures about actual sex, in mutiple variations. At the most basic, they showed you how to put Tab A into Slot A and how to get ready to do so. 

The books had never showed anything about Tab A AND Tab B.There was a theoretical possibility, she guessed, that Tab A could fit into Slot A while Tab B was exploring Slot B.But it was an appalling thought. 

"You didn't tell me you were a snake. "

Harry grinned weakly and tried to joke. "Well, not all over. There's only the Parsletongue and this."

"That's a pretty big this."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean it that way. Who else knows? Ron?""

"No one. In the Quidditch changing rooms I showered last and always had a towel. At night I pulled the curtain closed to change into pajamas. They just thought I was modest."

Ginny looked at him again. He was miserable.  
He reached for his boxers and she said, "No wait. It was a shock, but come over here. "

He scooted up to sit beside her, looking embarrassed.

"I can sleep in another bed if you want. "

No, let me try."

She gently reached out and stroked one of his hemipenes.He sighed happily and took her hand. 

"It's better if you hold them. You can do one at a time, or both together. And then move your hand up and down. I've got something you can put on me so it's not so dry."

Later she curled up in the bed with Harry's warm hand gently snuggling her close.

Well, she thought, this is not what I expected, but it's very good. Needs practice. A lot of practice. Someday soon we might try with both of them in place. Who would have thought that the Boy Who Lived had inherited more from Voldemort than his Horcrux? 


End file.
